


Summer Storms

by annabeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, M/M, Makkachin adds an incredible adorableness factor, Thunderstorms, Viktor with a K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: Thunder wakes up Makkachin.





	Summer Storms

**Author's Note:**

> written for the June summer bingo challenge at [FFFC comm on Dreamwidth](http://www.fffc.dreamwidth.org) for the square "summer storm" (my title is so original, hah.) You can find my card [here](http://annabeth-roses.dreamwidth.org/312819.html), on Dreamwidth.

At the first rumble, Viktor cuddles closer to Yuuri in their bed, murmuring in his sleep. Yuuri, however, is wide awake, doing what he does best: worrying. 

The new skating season is starting soon, and how in the world is Viktor going to both coach him _and_ compete? Suppose Viktor skates poorly… will it cause him to resent Yuuri? Yuuri buries his face in Viktor's soft hair, wishing he could sleep.

The second rumble is less of an ominous growl; it's a booming crash of sound directly overhead. Yuuri jumps, Viktor mumbles, and Yuuri figures the burgeoning storm will give him an excuse to be awake, at least… until there's a sudden thump on the bed, a distraught whimper, and a cold wet nose pushing into Yuuri's armpit.

"Makkachin!" Yuuri cries, immediately turning to cuddle the dog. The funny thing is, the thunder didn't wake Viktor up at all, but the moment his dog was in distress, Viktor's awake and draping himself over Yuuri to reach Makkachin. 

"It is okay, Yuuri," Viktor says, "Makka has always been afraid of the thunder. But he and I always weather the storm." Before Yuuri can groan, Viktor adds, "I made a joke!"

Makkachin, though, has sensed his daddy reaching for him, and climbs clumsily over Yuuri's legs to hurtle into Viktor's arms, separating him and Yuuri and squirming into the newly made space between them. Yuuri would laugh, if the poor poodle wasn't so obviously frightened; he's shaking in his fur.

Yuuri rolls to face the dog—and his lover—and Viktor reaches back, cards his fingers through Yuuri's hair.

Outside, it has begun to rain, more thunder breaking over them. With each loud bang, Makkachin whimpers and trembles.

"Yuuri," Viktor says, "do you sing?"

"Not very well," Yuuri admits. "But sometimes I do, just for fun. Mari teases," he adds self-consciously. 

"Sing with me," Viktor says. "It soothes Makka." But Viktor must forget, because he begins singing what sounds like a lullaby in Russian. 

At first, Yuuri thinks Viktor meant for them to sing at the same time, until Viktor trails off, lightly stroking Makkachin's ears, and glances meaningfully at Yuuri. 

So Yuuri begins to sing a traditional lullaby in Japanese, and even though he knows he's bad at it, and despite the heated tips of his ears, he pets Makka's back as he does it.

But Viktor doesn't mock. Especially when the sound of Yuuri's voice is apparently just what Makkachin needed; in spite of more thunder, the dog is asleep. 

"Keep singing, Yuuri, you're so beautiful," Viktor breathes into the somnolent darkness. "And Makka loves it. And so do I."

Yuuri isn't sure about that, but as quickly as the storm blew in, it's fading. He's about to say so, when he realizes Viktor is asleep too.

He allows his voice to drift into silence, the last notes of the song settling into the quiet like sakura blossoms floating to rest on the ground.

end.


End file.
